My Blackmailed Servant
by Omfg.Kagamine
Summary: Rin is one of the most feared girls in her school, while Len is a popular boy with an 'unexpected secret' that could ruin his life if anybody found out what it was. What if Rin found out Len's secret and uses it against him, like blackmailing? How exactly will Len survive through Rin's sadistic wrath?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I'm here with a new story! I'm having a writers block for 'The bet' at the moment T.T that absolutely sucks. That's why I decided to write a new story until I come up with an idea on how to continue my other story :D I hope you guys enjoy reading this one! It starts off kinda slow, but gets SPICY! **

**Desclaimer: I don't own vocaloid. The only thing I own is the plot. :3**

**Rin's POV**

High school. I hate high school. Even saying it makes me cringe. It's a place where a bunch of stupid teenagers gossip with their little friends. Everyone seems to judge you for every little thing you do. Ah, how rude of me. I'm supposed to introduce myself, aren't I? Sigh... fine. My name is Rin Kagami. If you think it's fine to call me Rinny, you just make sure you live near a hospital. In this school, I'm basically know as "Rebellious Rin" or "The juvenile delinquent". Let that be a warning for you. I'm not exactly that quite popular. In fact, people barely talk to me. The only best friend I have is Miki. She was completely different from me. She was sweet and popular. I was mean an anti-social.

"Kagami-san, would you mind giving us the answer to this question?" Kiyoteru-sensei asked me. I turned my head from the window to face him.

"Uh, um. Is it 4?" I asked cluelessly. Kiyoteru-sensei took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Kagami-san, this is history, not math." I heard the class chuckling and smirking. I rolled my eyes, like I give a damn what class this is. "Please pay attention." He said as he put his glasses back on. "Does anyone else know the answer?" a blonde shota-like boy raised his hand. "Yes Kagamine-san?"

"One of the earthquakes in Tokyo was in June 20, 1894!" Len Kagamine answered, proudly. Sensei nodded and wrote the answer on the board. Len Kagamine. He was one of the most popular boys in Vocaloid High. To everyone, he was perfect. He was humorous, kind, and intelligent. I despised him. To me, he was TOO perfect. There had to be one thing wrong with him! People mistook us as twins in the beginning of the year, since you could say we look alike, But I'm telling you, we are NOT related at all. I looked back, only to see him high fiving his friends. The bell finally rung and it was our break time.

"Kagami-san, I need to talk to you for a minute." Sensei said to me. I walked over to his desk.

"What is it, sensei?"

"Rin, your grade in my class is very low and I'm very concerned." He answered.

"No offence sensei, but why does history even matter? We're not even going to need it in the future. It's all in the past anyway." I said while crossing my arms.

"I know you might not care about school or anything of that sort, but I recommend studying and raising your grade if you don't want to go to summer school." He said with a smirk.

"Fine, fine. How can I raise my grade?"

"Maybe you could go to the library during your break and study some Japanese history." Hmmm.. studying was a very non-existent for me. But I don't want to get stuck in summer school, so I'll do it.

"Alright fine, I'll do it." I mumbled. Sensei gave me a satisfied smile. I walked out the classroom and saw Miki standing out there.

"Hey! What took you so long?" She asked with a greeting smile.

"Sorry. Kiyoteru-sensei talked to me about my grade. He said I should start studying some more." I replied with an emotionless tone.

"Oh, so you're gonna study right now?" She asked.

"Sensei said he thinks I should, so yeah I guess." I shrugged. Miki nodded and walked to the school library with me. After 10 minutes, we finally got there. It was a very terrifying sight for me. There were books EVERYWHERE, and I mean EVERYWHERE!

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke." I said, imitating a vomiting sound. Miki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Stop exaggerating, Rin! Now, since you're horrible at finding books with useful information, I'll look for them for you. Just go look for a manga to read or something." Sometimes I'm very grateful for a best friend like Miki. I smiled at her and walked over to the manga section. I was looking for any entertaining mangas with entertaining covers. I was too busy looking to notice where I was going. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and we both fell hard on the floor.

"Ah jeez! Watch where you're going!" I exclaimed in a soft whisper. I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked at who I bumped into and saw no one other than Len Kagamine, isn't that lovely?

"Ah sorry! I wasn't looking." He replied while rubbing his head.

"I think I noticed." I responded while rolling my eyes. I looked at the floor and saw that he dropped some books. I decided to pick them up for him.

"Hey uh, y-you don't have to-" He stopped talking when I looked at the things he dropped. I couldn't believe what my eyes were looking at. I saw some magazines. They were cross-dressing cosplay magazines. The other book was a manga, not just any kind of manga, oh absolutely not. It was the romantic/comedy manga, Lovely complex. I tried my best not to burst out laughing right now. Len Kagamine has an interest in cosplays and romantic girl mangas. This is magic.

"mhmh-BUAHAHAHA!" I bursted out laughing there as I heard a sharp 'shh'. I chuckled and looked at Len, who's face looked like the color of Miki's hair. "This is golden. Len Kagamine isn't as perfect as he seems!" I smirked.

"Y-You're not gonna tell-" He stopped and gulped nervously. "-A-Anyone are you?"

I smirked."Weeeell, I wasn't, but thanks for the idea!" I was about to turn away, until I felt someone cling onto my leg.

"Please, don't tell anyone! They'll all think I'm a girly shota! I beg of you, I'll do anything! Just don't tell anyone!" Len pleaded. Suddenly I had a wicked idea.

"Hmm... anything you say." I asked with a grin on my face.

"Y-yes! Please Kagami-san!"

"hmm..." I thought about it. "Alright, I won't tell." Len looked up with a hopeful look on his face. "...But like you said, you'll do anything. So from now on, You shall be my servant. If you deny any of my commands, I'll threaten to tell your little secret." I chuckled softly. Len looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

"W-What?"

**Gurl. O.O probably a bad ending, huh? But it's the best I could do for now. I hope you enjoyed it! As for my other story, I'll need a little bit of time to work on that one :D Kay, I'll stop this here!**

**REVIEEEWW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know. You guys probably feel as if I took forever, right? My apologies. Soooo, I'm guessing you guys liked this story, right? That's awsome! I was actually looking forward to writing this story :D Thank you for the amounts of favouriting this story has been getting and for all the reviews(^w^) Well, that's all I have to say for now.**

**Dokusho o tanoshimu! ('enjoy reading' in Japanese :3) **

**Rin's POV**

"You heard me correctly didn't you, Kagamine?" I asked while smirking. The blonde boy stared up at me with fear in his eyes.

"Ka-Kagami-san, you're not kidding?" He asked. I bended down so our faces were closer to each other.

"Do I look like I kid, Kagamine?" I asked. He shook his head and I smirked while standing back up straightly. "Good! Now you understand. For my first command I'd like for you to-" Len cut me off.

"Kagami-san, you're so cruel! I'm not going to do this!" He said in a sharp whisper. He was soon walking away. I looked inside the manga and saw the little words written in permanent sharpie, 'Belongs to: Len Kagamine'. I smiled deviously.

"Ohhh Kagamine~" I sang in a soft whisper. He looked back at me as I saw him roll his eyes. "You wouldn't want anyone to know that this romantic girly manga is yours, am I right?" I pointed at his name written in sharpie. He widened his eyes and headed towards me.

"Y-You wouldn't d-dare." He hissed. I smirked and narrowed my eyes with a sly grin spread upon my lips.

"_Oh I would~_" I sang again. He looked at me hesitantly and rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine. I'll become your stinkin' servant." I smiled mischievously. This is going to be great.

"That's fantastic. As for your first task, I order you to go get me some food and feed me." I crossed my arms and stood with a queen-like pose.

"Oh c'mon! You have your two hands and they seem perfectly fine! Why don't you just feed yourself?" He whined. I glared at him for talking back. Right there, Miki came back with a bunch of books in her hands.

"Hey Rin, I'm back with some books on Japan's edo periods and ancient samurais and-" Miki looked up and saw Len and I standing together. "Oh my, it's a very rare sight seeing you both together." She said with a teasing look on her face. I rolled my eyes at her. "Why Rin, I thought you didn't like cheesy romantic mangas." Miki pointed at the manga that was still in my hand.

"Oh, I don't. I'm holding it for a _friend._" I said while smirking at Len. He glared at me after. Miki stared at me with a puzzled look.

"Alrighty then... I already checked out these books for you, so maybe we can go eat some lunch now." Miki said while rubbing her stomach with a huge grin on her face. I giggled at her and nodded.

"Hey Kagamine." I called Len. He looked up at me with an irritated face. "Aren't you gonna join us for lunch?" I asked with a "remember, you agreed to become my servant" look. Len replied with a nod while rolling his eyes. We walked out of the library and headed to the cafeteria when suddenly, a plan appeared on my mind. Since I'm very lazy when it comes to studying, why not make my servant study for me? I smiled mischievously at my sudden briliant idea.

"Erm, Rin. Why are you smiling like that?" Miki asked me with a scared look. I took a glace at Len and smirked.

"Oh, no reason my dear Miki." I replied while patting her head. She looked confused but shrugged it off after. After a while we finally got to the cafeteria, I nudged Len with my elbow.

"What?" Len asked with an annoyed tone. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ahem? Aren't you going to get me my food? I'm starving!" Len glared at me.

"Alright fine. What do you want to eat?" He asked as he sighed in defeat.

"Why don't you just get me a nice burger? With french fries."

Len walked away and Miki and I went to go find a table to sit in. After we did, Miki went to go get her lunch as Len came back with my lunch and set it on the table as he took a seat to face me.

"So, how long do I have to be your servant?" He asked. I put a finger on my chin and put my thinking face on.

"You'll have to be my servant... until I let you free." I replied as I made a sly grin and ate a french fry. Len had a fearful look in his eyes. As if on cue, Miki came back with the same kind of lunch Len got for me along with a bag of cherries. I suddenly have a craving for oranges now.

"Ahhh, you don't know how hungry I was! I wasn't able to eat breakfast this morning." Miki shouted with glee as she took a seat next to me. I giggled at Miki.

"Len-kun!" We heard a squeaky high pitched voice shout. We looked at the direction we heard the voice and saw the school's most lovable chick, Miku Hatsune, along with one of Len's best friends Piko Utatane. Miku Hatsune was loved by everyone in the school. She was very popular in general and with boys. I envy her. She was friends with Miki, but Miki said I was her one and only true best friend forever.

"Len-kun, why aren't you sitting with us today?" Miku asked Len as she pointed over to the popular table. Let me tell you the populars at our school.

Luka Megurine. She was responsible and sophisticated. She was very nice and was also popular with boys.

Gakupo Kamui. He was... how can I say it... odd? He was kind though. He has a MAJOR crush on Luka, but she's too stubborn to notice.

Meiko Sakine. She was a tough girl. Acutally, she was very kind to me.

Kaito Shion. He was no different from Gakupo. He has a crush on Meiko too, but like Luka, she was also too stubborn to notice.

And Mikuo Hatsune. He looked like Miku and they had the same last name, but just like Len and I, they aren't related at all.

Len looked up at Miku. "Oh Miku. I'm actually sitting with Kagami-san and Miki-chan today." He replied. Miku looked over at me and smiled.

"Ah, so your Kagami Rin, right?" She asked. I nodded emotionless... Ok, let's just say REALLY envied Miku to the point where I don't think I'll ever get along with her. "Nice to meet you Kagami-san! I've heard so much about you. Erm, well they weren't exactly nice things, but I heard of you!" She smiled sheepishly.

"The same goes to you, Miku." I said while taking a bite of my burger.

"H-Hi, Piko-kun." Miki looked over at Piko with rosy cheeks. Piko looked at her, shyly.

"Hello, M-Miki-chan." Did I forget to mention that these two have cute crushes on each other? I smiled at them both and their little moment.

"Anyways Len-kun, have fun with Miki-chan and Kagami-san!" She replied with a wave.

"H-hey Miki, would y-you like to sit with us?" Piko asked her. Miki looked over at me for permission. I nodded in approval. She clapped her hands with joy as a grin plastered her face. She stood up up and took her lunch tray with her as the two walked away together. Ah, My little Miki is in _love _~!

"Alright, Kagamine. Today you'll have to go home a little later than usual." I told Len as I ate a french fry. He looked up with confusion.

"Eh?Why?" He questioned.

"Because. I have to 'study' and since studying isn't my thing, why not let my loyal servant do it for me?" I said with a sly grin. "You'll have to come over to my house today and take notes for me."

"Oh c'mon! I know I have good grades, but really? Don't you think you should start trying to raise your grade by yourself?" He whined. Jeez, was this kid a whiner or what?

"Excuse me? You know, I still have the lovey dovey manga you own." I posed as if I had the whole world in my hands. Len rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine..." He mumbled. I took a bite of my burger in satisfaction.

_~Time skip~_

"Oh Kami, You do not know how happy I am to go home!" I shouted happily at Miki. She giggled at my sudden happiness.

"Oh Rin, you and your dramatic actions." She patted my head. I looked around and saw Len walking ahead.

"Hey Kagamine!" I shouted my guts out. He turned around and face-palmed. I crossed my arms as he walked over to me. "I thought you were coming to my house today. Were you trying to ditch me?" I asked as I glared at him. He shook his head and I gave him a satisfied smile.

"Wait, why is Len going to your house Rin? And since when do you two hang out?" Miki asked me.

"Oh don't worry about that, Miki." I gave her a smile. She shrugged.

"Um ok... Hey Rin, Piko asked me if I wanted to walk home with him today..." She started fidgeting her fingers. "...and I was wondering if you were ok with me walking home with him." I giggled a little.

"Miki, it's fine. You don't need my approval." She grinned at my response.

"Thanks Rin! You're the best!" She hugged me before she ran off. I turned to Len and smirked. He just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Can we just go?" He asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Be patient.. jeez." I held my hands up in defence. We started walking to my house.

"Kagami-san..." Len started a conversation.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"...Why are you blackmailing me?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." He gave a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Are you serious?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so complicated to talk to." he whined again.

"Is there a point where you DON'T whine?" I asked. He glared at me.

"I don't whine!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Urgh." He hissed. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. What a baby! "Y'know Kagami-san, You're really cruel!"

"No I'm not! And stop calling me Kagami-san! You don't need to be so damn formal all the time, just call me Rin."

"Fine... Rinny-chan..." Len smirked. I turned to face him slowly.

"What. did. you. call. me?" I glared and held my fist up.

"Hey, either I call you Kagami-san or Rinny-chan." He crossed his arms.

"OR either you call me Rin or I can tell people that you enjoy cross-dressing cosplays and girly romantic mangas!" I smiled mischievously.

"I hate you."He hissed.

"Same goes to you, Kagamine." I smiled innocently. I'm going to have some fun with this kid.

**This chapter was LOOOOOOONG wasn't it? I basically wrote as I went along :P I really didn't know how to end this chapter... so I stopped there! Anyways, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and favouritting and all that magical SHTUFF! Here my response to the reviewers!**

**asianchibi99: I knooooow! Evil Rin is amazing, isn't she? :D I know what you mean. For some reason, when I started this story, I kinda wanted to torture Len. Now, call me a sadist, but you gotta admit, Len reading romantic mangas would be SOOOO cute! Thanks for reviewing, chibi-chan! :3**

**dempa sama: Here you go! (^w^) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Clavemien ****Nigram Rosa: I'm so glad you think that, Thanks for reviewing!**

**rinXleno2: Isn't Len so adorable as a shota? :D I'm so glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Alright! I managed to get this one done! It might take me a while to make the next chapter, since I have a complete writer's block now TAT I'm pretty sure I'll get back on this story soon though :3**

**REVIEWWW! I love your reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all you wonderful people you! I'm currently having a HORRIBLE writer's block on 'The bet' and I decided to work on this story story until that clears up. So I'm sorry about that. T.T Enjoy reading!**

**Len's POV**

"Hey Len, you look pretty tired. Has something been keeping you up last night?" My friend, Mikuo asked as he sat on my desk. Truth be told, I WAS tired, And it's all Rin's fault. I didn't take enough notes in time, so she just had to command me to take notes at my house. I had to say up all night working on them, so I didn't really get much sleep.

"Nah, I'm fine. I've just been-" I paused to yawn. "Studying like usual." I laid my head and shut my eyes closed.

"Hmm... Oh hey, I've been meaning to ask you this. I saw you walking after school with that juvenile delinquent, ermm... Rin Kagami, was it? What was up with that? Are you two an item or something?" He asked while casually putting his arms on the back of his head. My eyes widened and I quickly sat up straight again.

"No way! Me and Kaga- I mean Rin? There's _no _possibility of that_ ever_ happening!" I sweat dropped.

"Alright, chill out man. I was just curious." Mikuo held his hands up in defence. "... But really though, do you... like the girl?"

"NO! Just drop it, Mikuo." Mikuo shrugged.

"Well then, why were you talking with that chick? I heard she's nothing but trouble, so you better watch out."

"Mikuo, please. Just stop talking or change the subject." I rolled my eyes at him. I certainly cannot see why Miku has a crush on this idiot... Psh, thinking Rin and I are dating, why would I EVER go out with that sadist of a human being? This is first period, so Rin and I don't have this class together, not until next period. I groaned at the thought of seeing her and her making em do commands as if I were her puppet. Well, Technically I am her puppet, but don't think that just because she's blackmailing me I'll let her take my dignity! Anyways, Haku-sensei finally came to class and we started the lesson. After what felt like hours of math, it was finally time to go to our next classes. I grabbed all my books and headed straight to my next class, which is history with Kiyoteru-sensei. When I walked in, I already saw that Rin was in her seat.

"Hey Kagamine! Get your shota but over here!" She yelled out. I glared at her for calling me a shota and walked over to her.

"Don't call me a shota!" I hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, do you have the notes from yesterday? I really need them if you can't tell."

"Yes, I have them right here." I muttered as I rummaged through my backpack. "By the way, I didn't get much sleep due to these stupid notes. Why not just study like normal students?" I asked while handing her the countless papers full of notes. She gave me a sly grin.

"Hehe, that's not my problem, but thank you for the notes, my loyal servant!"

"Yeah whatever..." I mumbled.

""Oh by the way, Miki and I decided to go shopping after school today and you're coming with us!" She said casually.

"W-What? Why do I have to?" I asked. She simply giggled.

"Oh young Kagamine. Two reasons why you must go." She replied as she held two fingers up. "One reason is because you're into that kind of stuff. Remember what you told me yesterday?" I thought about it and remembered.

_~Flashback~_

_"Ne~ Can you work a little faster on those notes?" Rin complained as she was hanging from her bed upside down. I rolled my eyes at her high pitched complaining voice._

_"Stop complaining. These are alot of notes to take, Y'know!" I replied while writing with the sharp pencil. She groaned with annoyance in her voice._

_"But I'm so booooored~" I glanced over at her and saw her golden locks flowing as she was still hanging upside down._

_"Maybe if you helped me with these notes I'd be finished in time." I muttered._

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing." _

_She sighed and this sigh was a 'Good God I'm so booooooooooooored' sigh. I rolled my eyes in annoyance of her complaining. And she calls me the complainer? PUH-LEASE!_

_"Hey, other than romantic mangas and cross-dressing cosplays, what other things do you like? Y'know, like those girly shota-like stuff." She asked. I hesitated to answer, but there was no use in hiding my true self in front of her now._

_"Well... I like cooking, sewing... I like bananas."I said as I heard Rin smirk. I looked over at her and her face truned from giggling to serious._

_"Sorry, go on."_

_"...to be honest I like shopping..." After I said that, Rin had sat up straightly. _

_"Really? Amazing! This is going to be fun..." She said while grinning mischievously and rubbing her hands together, kinda like the way evil villains do when they think of a brilliant plan in movies. I was really scared of what she was thinking about doing, but shrugged the thought off and continued writing the notes._

_~End of flashback~_

"O-Oh yeah..." I replied.

"And the second reason is because you're my servant, so you have to do whatever I say, understood?" She asked. I simply nodded."Great! Then we're settled. Meet Miki and I after school at the gate!" She fist pumped in the air. I rolled my eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"YO LEN!" I heard someone calling my name. I saw one of my friends, Kaito Shion. He ran to me but when he saw that I was with Rin, his eyes widened and he slowed down.

"K-Kagami-san!" He bowed down to her with a terrified reaction. Is he... really doing this? Rin facepalmed and had a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey... Um... you don't have to.. be so formal..." Kaito stood straight up with the same terrified look.

"G-Gomen, Kagami-san!" Kaito stuttered. Why were people so afraid of Rin? "U-Um Did I-I ruin a c-coversation?"

"Nah, don't worry about it Kaito." I replied casually. Kaito and I were about to walk to our seats.

"Don't forget, Kagamine. After school!" Rin reminded me. Kaito gave me a confused look.

"After school? Are you and Kagami-san... dating?"He asked. Rin and I had our eyes widened and I froze there.

"No way!" Rin and I responded at the same time.

"Gomen again, Kagami-san! I didn't mean to, I was just curious! Please don't hurt me!" Kaito bowed again as Rin facepalmed again, only this time, I facepalmed with her. I dragged Kaito out of his bowing position and took him to his seat. Remind me to get Meiko to deal with this idiot later.

**Rin's POV**

Can you believe than Shion kid? Thinking Len and I are dating psh! I would NEVER go out with a shota. I want a real man, who ISN'T Len! Boy, do I feel awkward now. Class seemed to pass by really quick, and now it was break time. I quickly got out of the class and saw Miki waiting for me as usual.

"Rin! Is it true? Are you and Len dating? If so, when did this happen? Since when did you start having a crush on him?" She kept asking these questions, which were giving me a headache.

"Woah Miki, slow down there! Who told you Len and I were dating?"

"Mikuo Hatsune did! He said he saw you and Len being all couple-like when you two were walking home!" She said excitedly. I narrowed my eyes. That Mikuo, people like him are the reason why I hate high school. Snobby teenagers make false rumours about you.

"Well Miki, sorry to burst your cherry here, but no. Len and I are NOT dating!" I said slowly to make sure Miki understood the words coming out of my mouth. She made a small cute frown.

"Meh... at least not yet." She smirked... If she wasn't my best friend, this girl would be dead by now. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just go get some lunch? I'm starving!" I groaned. Miki chuckled and nodded.

"By the way, Len is coming shopping with us." I added. She gave me a flirty smile.

"Mmmhm, and why would that be?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Miki."

"Kay"

**HOORAY**** FOR THE SUCKISH CHAPTER!:D The best I can do at the moment. When I try to write, all the ideas in my mind just flow away, but for some reason I want to become an author when I grow up. Irony much? Anyways, RESPONSE TIME!:D**

**Halios Mililios: Aww come on now, I'm sure Rin is just being a tsundere. Maybe she'll become a sweetheart later on! ****:D**

**Asianchibi99:YER YER! I continued (^O^) And yesss! All Len wants is his cute manga and nice tasty bananas! But we all know he wants Rin way more! ;)**

**Fishycakesx3: It makes me so happy to know that you like the story! YEH, I updated :3**

**SO THAT'S IT! I know this is kinda random, but you know what songs I got stuck in my head? Romeo and Cinderella Rin and Len ver. and First and Last by Meiko. :3 That is all... just thought I'd share. So yeah!**

**Reviewww! Reviews would mean alot to me! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! What's up? How have you all been? I hope you've been doing well! :D ALrighty then! Before we begin, I'd like to say that I basically wrote this as I went along. I suck at ideas so I can't come up with any...**

**Anyways, Enjoy~!**

**Len's POV**

The rest of the school day had seemed to pass by really fast. I have to get out of here and quick, do you actually think I'll go shopping with Miki and that sadistic cruel blonde friend of hers? No way! I ran out of the school building as fast as I could and I achieved, but by the time I got by the gates, she was there...

"Hey Kagamine, are you really trying to ditch me again!" Rin asked while crossing her arms and glaring up at me.

"You weren't kidding?" I asked emotionless. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Why would I be kidding? Are you calling me a liar?" She got closer to my face, so close that I could smell her breath, which smelled like oranges. I shook my head for a response and she gave me a sattisfied smirk.

"Hey Rin!" We turned an saw Miki running towards us. Rin waved back with a grin.

"Yo Miki! You ready to go?" Rin asked.

"Of course I am!" Miki turned to me with a smile. "Ah, Len-kun! Rin told me you were joining us. Is there a specific reason why?" She asked while raising her eyebrow and smiling teasingly. Rin stepped on her foot and she let out a hiss. "Rin! That really hurt, why'd you do that?"

"Because you were acting like an idiot." Miki got close to her and whispered something in her ear. Rin widened her eyes and slapped Miki upside the head. "Sh-Shut up, Miki! Can we just go?" She tapped her foot and Miki, who was rubbing her head, nodded along as I did. Today should be _very _interesting.

**Rin's POV**

That Miki. She's lucky she's not dead right now.

_"It's not my problem that you two make such a cute couple, Rin." _The words repeated in my head. As we were walking to the mall, Miki was walking ahead, which left Len and I behind alone. She kept sending teasing glances at us and I was sending sharp glares back. Since the mall isn't far from school, we got there pretty quick.

"Alright love birds, where shall we go to first?" Miki asked. Len and I widened our eyes. Miki just _loves_ embarrassing me, huh?

"W-Would you honestly believe that I would go out with this... Girly shota boy?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"Do you really think I'd go out with this... Sadistic beast?" Len also asked. I glared at him and stepped on his foot. He let out a painful moan and I smiled mischievously. Miki stared at us blankly.

"Umm.. uh... no?"

"Good!" Len an I shouted while crossing our arms as we looked in he opposite direction. "Oh, but to answer your question, I'd like to go to Sakura's Smoothies!"**(A/N: No, this is not real!x) I made it up.) **Miki nodded and we started walking to the smoothie shop. While we were walking there, we heard a phone ring. You wanna know the ringtone? 'Tsukema Tsukeru' by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu.

_ Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_ Pachi Pachi tsukema tsukete_

_ Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_ kawaii no tsukema tsukeru_

Miki and I looked at each other in confusion and took our phones to check if anyone was calling us, then we both looked back at Len, who's face was a very interesting shade of red. He took out his phone and answered it.

"H-Hello?" He stuttered. Miki and I looked back at each other, trying not to laugh at Len at the moment. Can this kid get any more girly? I mean don't get me wrong, I love Kyary and her songs, they're really catchy, but isn't that song about putting on false eyelashes? What's next? Does he know the whole dance to 'PonPonPon'? Or maybe even tell us he likes Justin Bieber?**(A/N: Please note that I have nothing against Justin, this is just for humor purposes only!:D)**He hung up his phone and Miki and I broke out into laughter.

"HAHAHA! L-LEN, OH MY GOD! WHY DO YOU HAVE TSUKEMA TSUKERU AS YOUR RINGTONE?" We managed to ask while laughing. Len glared at us with his 'still-red' face.

"Sh-Shut up. Can we just go get the smoothies, please?" He asked impatiently. Miki and I nodded while wiping our tears and still chuckling. After walking for a couple of minutes, we found 'Sakura's Smoothies' and headed on inside.

"Alright, I'll take the orders, you two just go ahead and sit down. Rin, you'd like orange flavoured, correct?" Miki asked. I nodded with a grin. "Alrighty, and Len-kun what would you like?"

"...B-Banana..." Miki stared blankly at him and smirked a second later.

"A-Alright, I'll b-be back!" She was trying hardly not to laugh. I smirked along as we went to go find a table, after searching we found a table near the corner, with seats for three people! I happily skipped to the table while Len slowly walked there.

"Just clearing something up. If you buy any clothes, I'm not going to look girly by carrying some shopping bags." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Psh, please. You don't need some shopping bags to make you look girly.." I muttered while smirking as Len glared at me angrily.

"This is absolute torture..." He mumbled.

"Oh? Care to elaborate, Kagamine?"

"You blackmailing me, Rin. I wish I never brought that freaking manga to school..."

"It's your fault for not looking where you were going and bumping into me, so don't blame me for this mess."

"Whatever.." He mumbled as he casually put his hands on the back of his head. Miki came back with the drinks a while after.

"Kay, here's an orange smoothie for you, Rin." She handed me the smoothie and I smiled at her. "...And here's the banana smoothie for our little shota-con!" Miki cooed and I smirked but Len angrily glared at us. "Aaand a delicious cherry smoothie for me!" She added. We happily drank our smoothies... until I got a brain freeze. While Miki was laughing her head off, Len actually helped me by telling me to put my thumb on the roof of my mouth. Evrything was going fine and we heard a squeaky high pitched voice call out.

"Miki-chan, Len-kun, Kagami-san? Is that you?" We turned around and saw Miku there surprised.

"Hiiii Mikuuu-chaaan!" Miki called out while waving her hand in the air. Miku came running towrds us.

"My, how coincidental seeing all you here!"

"Meh, Rin and I decided to come after school, but Rin wanted Len-kun to join." Miki added while staring at me teasingly. I put my hand on her face and pushed it while rolling my eyes.

"Ooooh~ How cute! Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something! Are you two... dating?" Miku asked. Len and I started chocking on our smoothies.

"N-NO! Not a-at all!" I shouted.

"Y-Yeah Miku! Who told you such a r-ridiculous r-rumor?"

"Well, Almost the whole school is talking about it. It's basically a new trend for the week. Oh and Mikuo-kun told me about it!" She responded with an innocent smile. Why, when I see that mikuo, I'll shove one of his leeks up in his as-

"Well, it's nothing but a rumor!" Len added. I nodded along as he replied.

"Oops! It's just a misunderstanding, my bad! Buuuut, do you two have any special feelings for each other?" She asked. Len and I turned about as red as Miki's cherry smoothie.

"NO!" We both shouted. Miku widened her eyes in shock.

"U-Um... Ok... I'll tell Mikuo-kun to clear up the misunderstanding." Miku chuckled nervously. "..A-Anyways, mind if I join you guys?" She asked and we all shook our heads. Hmm... You know, Miku isn't as bad as I thought she was, I just needed to get to know the girl better. After we all finished our smoothies, we walked out of the shop and wondered around, and suddenly, an arcade caught my eye. I pulled Len's sleeve and Miku and Miki didn't notice since they were too busy talking about some kind of make-up product or whatever Girls talk about these days.

"Yo Len, Let's ditch these two and head into that arcade." I whispered in his ear while pointing at the arcade.

"That's rude! Ditching Miki and Miku is completely mean." He hissed. I rolled my eyes, what a goodie two shoes.

"They won't notice. They're too busy talking and looking at clothes. C'mon! Have you forgotten that you are my servant." I asked with a facial expression that said 'Don't tell me you forgot!' He bit his lip and rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." He sighed in defeat. I jumped with joy. I love arcades! They're so fun and have plenty of games you can play. I held Len's hand and ran into the arcade, and walked towards the counter lade to get some tokens.

"Yo there! Mind giving us some tokens?" I asked with a wink and a goofy grin. The lady chuckled.

"Ah kids these days." she turned around and got some tokens. "Alright kiddo, that'll be Ten dollars!" I looked into my pocket happily, but my smiled turned into a frown when I noticed I didn't have any more money left on me. I must've only had money to pay Miki for that smoothie. Len noticed my sad expression and sighed while looking into his pocket.

"Here, I'll pay." He said while taking out some of his money and giving it to the lady.

"That's so sweet! You're boyfriend is paying for you!" She squealed. Len and I turned red.

"H-Hey now! H-He's not my b-boyfriend!" I stammered.

"Oh oops! Sorry, you guys just look like a couple. You two would be adorable together!"

"Please! Me and her? There's no possible way!" Len explained and I nodded in agreement. The lady shrugged her arms.

"Alright, here's your tokens." She gave us a cup full of tokens and we walked away. You could just feel the awkwardness fill the air right now, and I tried to shrug it off by changing the subject.

"Alright Kagamine. Let's go play that game where you can shoot all those zombies!" I fist pumped the air. Len chuckled and agreed. We walked until we found the game and I inserted the tokens.

"You're so gonna lose, Rin!" Len smirked. I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes.

"Please, I'm not the one who has a ringtone song about false eyelashes." Len narrowed his eyes and payed attention to the game.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" The man's voice in the game shouted. I started shooting with all my strength while I saw Len struggling. I couldn't help but giggle a little. Is this little shota trying to defeat me? After a couple of shoots, I obviously won the round.

"Ha! In your face, Kagamine!" I bragged while sticking my tongue out.

"Psh, I was only being nice and gave you a head start!" He scoffed. I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and facepalmed. We started playing another couple of rounds again and as expected, I kept on winning.

"OOOHHH! I'm a winner!" I stood in a queen like pose.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go play that basketball game where you have to make it into the hoops!" he pointed at the game. I nodded and once we got there I put the tokens in the game and we started playing. What I didn't expect was that Len was going to win.

"WHAT NOW RIN!" He bragged at me while poking me.

"You just got lucky, Kagamine!" I narrowed my eyes at him. After that we played other games, and both of us kept defeating each other. I remembered about Miki and Miku and how they must be wondering about us.

"Hey, we've got to go! Miku and Miki might be looking for us or they might be wondering where we went." I pulled Len out of the arcade and ran as fast as I could outside. They might be outside, right? I was correct. While Miku was leaning against the wall, Miki was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Miki asked me as she grabbed my shirts collar and pulled me close to her face. I could just see the anger flames in her red eyes. She looked scarier than any kid can ever describe my cold personality in school.

"W-We went to the arcade!" I replied while pointing at Len. Miki's eyes soften up and she had a teasing smirk on her lips.

"With Len, eh?" Miki asked. Miku walked towards us and had the same smirk Miki had.

"Why, Kagami-san, Len-kun! You two went to the arcade together~?" She sang in a questionable tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, We're here now, can we just go home?" I asked annoyed. Miki and Miku nodded but they were still giggling over Len and I. They decided to drop me off first, since my house is closest. We got to my house and I said goodbye to them. Good god, I'm so tired, I need a nap. I have homework, but who am I kidding? If you think I'm actually gonna do it, you're nuts. Today was a fairly interesting day, but tomorrow... tomorrow will be a huge living hell...

**My god, what have I written? Anyways, that's it for this chapter! You know, I really like writing this story for you guys :3 Anyways, on to the reviewers!**

**asianchibi99: I'm sure Len had a blast with Rin at the mall! Len's just lucky enough that I didn't make him go clothes shopping Rin. ;) Oh Kaito and Mikuo, we all just love them don't we? It's okay for the short review, the only thing that matters is if you review, right? I hope everything went well with the whole blackout thing! ^.^**

**lunag6: Haha, I'm so glad my story made you have some laughs! Thank you for the lovely compliment!**

**Rin X Len: Oh, there will be some possibilities of that to happen~! This is a RinxLen fanfic after all!**

**Rin Aria: Hehe, you must've seen my face when I came up with the idea for this fanfic! If you're a sadist, then I'm a sadist, because I just love torturing Len! xD **

**fishycakesx3:Ah, yes! Rin and Len denying their feelings for each other, when they clearly know they belong together. Magic isn't it? I'm glad that line made you laugh! I try to add as much humor in this as possible! :D**

**anamanga9: That would be cute, right? Len reading 'Lovely Complex'? *sighs dreamily* I kinda got inspired by servant of evil to write this, except Len doesn't die in this and Rin and Len aren't twins! x3 Len enjoying being Rin's servant would be... creepy. O.o Writer's block is just the worst, isn't it?**

**LiEl0098: I'm so glad you like my story! Thanks for the compliment! :D**

**WOOH! This chapter was a bit long, wasn't it? I hope you guys like this chapter! Can't wait to write the next one soon!**

**REVIEWW! They make me happy! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there, wonderful readers! I decided to update, since I was bored x3 This chapter is kind of out of topic, but I thought it would be a cute thing to add. Alsooo, I have a poll on my profile, it'd mean a lot if you voted on** **it! That's all I have to say.**

**Enjoy~ :3**

**Rin's POV**

Birthdays. Good god, I hate birthdays, another thing I hate besides school. Speaking of birthdays, it's my birthday today. Yeah, I'm 15 and turning 16 today. I know, pretty young right? Anyways, back to the point. I loathed birthdays. Here's why, you haven't of my parents yet, correct? Well it's because they're always away on some business trips and they never seemed to have time for me, so you can guess I live alone. They told me they weren't even able to make it today and celebrate with me because they were in Paris doing whatever business people do. I hated them for not having any time for me, it was always work, work, work. How selfish of me. Miki cared for me, but I told her it was fine, that she didn't need to worry for me. Who cares about birthdays anyways? It's nothing special, right?

I groaned as I heard the annoying beeping of my alarm clock.

"Another day in hell." I mumbled quietly. I got up from my bed and threw my alarm clock to the ground, not caring if it broke. You can tell I'm in a bad mood today, right? This means I'll be skipping a few of my classes to hang out in the school's yard. I went to my bathroom and got ready. I brushed the small comb through my golden locks and untangled it. You know who I was jealous of? Miki. Her hair was beautiful and long, while my hair was dull and short. Miki said that she envied my hair since it was short and more easier to manage, but I always wanted Miki's hair. I put on my white bow, a present that parents gave me when I turned 5. Ever since then, I treasured it. Now they're too busy to even send a decent present or even a birthday card. I went to my room and slipped on my school uniform. I went downstairs, got an orange and my school bag which was thrown carelessly on the couch and left to school. I'm not in the mood today, but then I thought about how there can be other people with worse predicaments than mine, so I shrugged off the thought and started peeling my orange as I walked to school.

_~Time skip~_

I finally arrived to school and walked into the hallway. People looked my way and widened their eyes. They made space for me to walk through, like I was some kind of princess or something.

"K-Kagami-san, g-go ah-ahead." I heard a boy stutter.

"G-Gomen for t-taking the s-space, K-Kagami-san!" Another girl stuttered. I rolled my eyes and ignored these cowards. I was walking peacefully to my first class until I felt someone poke me. I looked behind in utter shock, only to see Miki there.

"Happy Birthday!" She said cheerfully while putting her hand in the air.

"It's not such a happy birthday, Miki." I replied with an emotionless tone. Miki put her arms down and crossed them.

"Your parents aren't able to visit again?"

"Nope. But who cares? My birthday isn't anything special."

"What do you mean 'it's not a big deal!" Miki asked while dramatically clutching her chest. "You're turning 16, Rin! 16! Does that mean anythign to you? You'll finally be 16, like me!" She stated while happily grinning. I chuckled at her childish actions and ruffled her hair.

"Listen, I'm not going to class, since I always go to the school yard when I'm down, so would you mind covering for me?" I asked her with pleading eyes. She facepalmed. She mostly had to do this for me, since I skip class almost everyday and we had the same class.

"Don't you think you should stop missing class, Rin? This is very bad for your education!" She made that finger thing that said, 'shame on you!' I rolled my eyes. Miki was a good friend, but she acts like she's my mom sometimes, except better... since she cares about me and my real mother doesn't.

"Miki, I'm a 2nd year student. It's not like I'm graduate this very year." I stated.

"You know what? Fine. If you want to skip your classes, I won't stop youuu~" She sang as she happily skipped to her class. I smiled softly. Amazing best friend I have, ne?

**Len's POV**

I was in Kiyoteru-senei's class now and I noticed Rin wasn't in here. Meh, she usually skipped this class, but now it kind of bothered me that she wasn't here. I looked over at her seat, only to see it empty. I don't understand. I saw her come to school in the morning, Y'know, with the whole entrance everyone pulled off for her. Why isn't she here now? I heard the bell rang and I quickly gathered my things and ran out the door.

"Yo Len! Are you joining the group for lunch today?" Mikuo asked me as he put an arm around my shoulders. "Or are you going to join Miki and that delinquent?" He whispered in my ear. I pulled his arm away.

"Sorry Mikuo, I'll have to decline. I have to ask Miki something." I said as I ran my hand through my hair. Mikuo shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright suit yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Miku~!" He sang and walked away. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, that idiot. I left to go find Miki, and I finally saw her by her locker talking to Gumi, another popular girl from our school.

"Miki-chan!" I shouted while running to her. She looked my direction and smiled while waving.

"Hi Len-kun~! Are you looking for Rin?" She asked with a sly yet sweet smile on her lips. I nodded slowly and hesitantly. "well, sorry Len. She's not in the mood to talk to anyone now." Miki said while shutting her locker.

"Listen Miki, I gotta go. Gumo's probably looking for me. Catch ya later!" Gumi said while waving at Miki and Miki waved back.

"How come she doesn't want to talk to anyone?" I asked curiously.

"Weeeell~ Today's her birthday, but her parents aren't in town because of business purposes. So she's pretty pissed off with them, and whenever she's sad, she doesn't like talking to anyone." Miki said while frowning a bit and crossed her arms. I bit my lip at the thought of Rin not being able to spend her birthday with her parents.

"Y'know, Len-kun.." Miki started. "You should cheer Rin up with a present! Its just so perfect~!" She clutched onto her heart and sighed dreamily. I facepalmed and rolled my eyes.

"No." I simply said.

"Actually, you don't get to decide. Look, since I have Home-ec and I made this really cute dress. I want you to give it to Rin as a birthday present to cheer her up!" She clapped her hands and jumped with joy.

"Are you sure she likes dresses? She doesn't seem like the girly type." I pointed out and Miki stopped jumping.

"Oh yeah..." She paused in realization. "... Well that's too bad! She's gonna have to accept it, whether she likes it or not!"

"...Right... So when do I have to do this?" I asked while moving my hand in a circling motion.

"Meet me after school in class A-3 and I'll give it to you and I'll help you wrap it up and stuff!" She grinned. I nodded and she jumped in joy again. I understand Miki is really friendly, but she can be a bit of a pain sometimes.

_~Time skip, again!~_

After school, I went to class A-3, like Miki told me too. When I got there I saw Miki admiring a dress. It was a nice dress, I'd have to admit.

"Miki-chan, I'm here." I said while walking in. Miki looked over at me with a grin.

"Great! Here's the dress, now we just need to wrap. Help me out here!" She demanded as she pulled out wrapping paper with a bunch of little oranges on it. I helped her get the perfect size to wrap the dress in.

"Hey, where'd you get this wrapping paper?" I asked. She chuckled as she wrapped the dress.

"I have my ways, Len-kun." ..._ okay_...? After a while, she finished wrapping the dress and handed it to me.

"Okay, Rin went home alone since she was depressed, so she's home already, since she lives pretty nearby the school." She said as she looked at her watch. "...Now, let's fix up that messy ponytail of yours!"

"E-Eh?" She fixed my ponytail and made it 'neater'. She observed me closely.

"Alright, Len-kun! Let's head to Rin's house!" Miki fist pumped. We got out of the school building and started walking to Rin's house.

"Hey Miki-chan, why can't you give Rin this present?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, she won't accept it from me. She says to not bother caring for her birthday." Miki rolled her eyes. I shrugged my shoulders. I understand how Rin feels, but she doesn't need to be so ungrateful. After a while of walking we finally got there.

"Go ahead Len-kun, ring the doorbell." Miki encouraged me. I looked at her hesitantly and she gave a 'shoo!' signal. I pressed the big glowing button. It glowed because of the orange tinted sky.

"Yo Len-kun, I forgot. I have to go home quick before my mom worries about me. See ya at school!" She ran as she waved at me with a smirk. I now know why she wanted me to give Rin the present. The door opened and I turned around.

"Kagamine? What are you doing here?" Rin asked as she leaned against the wall. She was wearing a tank top, shorts and her hair in a messy bun. I stayed quite and held out the present.

"Eh? What's this?" She stood up straight and stared at the gift.

"M-Miki told me that it was your birthday today and how you won't be spending it with your parents. She wanted me to give you this, it's a present." I replied, still holding out the present.

"Ah~ My little shota-con of a servant cares for his master?" She asked while smirking. I rolled my eyes and felt my face heat up a little.

"Just take it." I replied irritated. She took it and started to open it. She saw what was inside and frowned a little.

"A dress?" She asked holding it in her hands. She observed it closely.

"What's wrong with a dress? Miki made it, Y'know. Be grateful!"

"You're right..." She bit her lip while looking down. "I'll tell Miki thanks." I nodded and started walking away.

"Oh and.. Len?" Rin called out. I paused with a shock expression on my face. She called me Len, not 'Kagamine'. I turned slowly and saw her smiling sweetly. "Thank you..." She quickly said before shutting her door. I stood there for 5 seconds before walking away again. Rin called me by my first name and I saw her smile sweetly for the first time. For some reason, I got a weird feeling in my stomach but I shrugged it off. It must've been something I ate for lunch.

**SO THERE YOU GOOO! :3 Yeah, this basically doesn't have anything to do with the plot, but I decided to add some fluff into the story(even if I am horrible at writing that) Did you guys think it was cute? I kept on squealing while writing the last bit. Guess who's smile was on steroids! Anyways, on to the reviewwwws!**

**asianchibi99: I love Miki and Miku too! They we're basically inspired off my friends, since they always tease me when I'm with my crush and I can't help but blushhh! I loved writing that arcade scene! I'm so glad you liked it, I decided it would kind of cute. Len's too much of a shota-con to remember that he's a male, but maybe with Rinny's luff he'll remember!*fist pump* Rin knows she's in love with Len, she's just being the tsundere she is and denying it! I saw on youtube this MMD video where Len dances to PonPonPon! :D I'm so glad you think I'm becoming a great author, chibi-chan! It means alot!(I don't mind if you call me Lili-chan! ^o^)**

**Kawaii Chocolate-Chan: Haha, Len has a secret side of himself that he tends to hide, ne~! Well at least to me! Just kidding, LENNY IS SO MANRY, IT HURRRTSS! I'm glad you likr the story! :D**

**fishycakesx3: It would! Len's just lucky Rin ran out of money in that scene! You know Rin and Len make a cute couple together! Everyone does! xD I'm so happy you love the story! If you want, you can make a third one. I'd like to create a new one too, but i'll need to get the characters set and the plot thing... but I think you should make a third one if you'd like!**

**Yay! I've been wanting to write this chapter because I like story :3 I guess that's it for now. Please go on my profile and vote on my poll!:D**

**REVIEW PWEASE! :3 (High five for trying to act cute by writing 'pwease' instead of 'please' and epically failing? I think not.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! I'm here again, with a new chapter! This one includes the lovely Len stalking yandere, Tei Sukone~ *Shivers* She kinda scares me ._. I mean, have you read her likes on Uatu Wiki? They're pretty creepy... Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!~**

**Rin's POV**

"Mmkay, so Len gave you the present, you thanked him and he just left?" Miki asked me as she sat in the desk in front of me. I told her about what happened yesterday when Len gave me the present.

I nodded casually as a response. "And you called him by his first name?" She grinned hopefully.

"What's the big deal, Miki?" I asked slightly irritated.

"You two are so in love~" She clutched her chest.

"No we're not! Don't you ever say that!" I hissed.

"Don't deny it Rin-Rin!" Miki teased as she poked me. I slapped her hand away so she'd stop.

"Stop talking, Miki! And don't call me Rin-Rin!" I crossed my arms and Miki glared at me. "Speaking of this so called 'love', what's up with you and Piko~?" I tease. Miki sat up straightly and hung her head down.

"W-Well..." She fiddled around with her fingers. "Since you practically ditched me at lunch yesterday, he joined me."

"I know there's more that that, spill it!"

"He..." She grinned. "He asked me out!"

"Oh my GOSHH!" I exclaimed. "When and where?"

"Tomorrow and to dinner!" We both squealed.

"You're in love, Miki!"

"At least I don't deny it, like someone here." She shot me a look and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sorry I'm late class! Now take your seats and settle down." Sensei said as she walked through the class's door. After that the whole lesson started and sensei started blabbing on about some science stuff I would know absolutely nothing about. While Miki was taking her notes, I was daydreaming. I was thinking about all the usual things you think of during class:

_When is this class over?_

_When is lunch?_

_I'm so sleepy._

Finally, the bell rang and I snapped out of my daydreaming. I started to gather my things and when I finished, I waited for Miki to pack her stuff.

"You take so long to only pack your stuff, Miki." I complained. Miki stuck her tongue out playfully at me and we started walking out the hallway. I decided to drop Miki to her class first since I could care less if I'm late to my next class.

"Kagami-san." We heard a voice calling my name. We turned around and saw Tei Sukone. Tei Sukone was one scary girl. Some kids even say she's scarier than me, and trust me, I'm pretty scary. Miki and I flinched at her. You could just see her bloody colored eyes peeking at you through her pale pink hair.

"H-Hey Rin, you don't need to walk me to class. It seems as though Sukone-san really needs to talk to you. I'll see you later!" And with that, Miki ran off. When I see Miki later, just watch...

I turned slowly to face Tei, "Y-Yo Sukone-can. What c-can I help you with?"

"Kagami-san..." Tei looked down. "I've heard some rumors... about you and Len-kun going out. Are they true?" She looked back up, but her hair was still covering her face.

"N-No way! I'm not that desperate..." I replied while crossing my arms. Tei let out a relived breath.

"Then can you please tell Len-kun to meet me in the school garden after school?"

I see what's going on here. Tei has a crush on Len and probably wants to confess. "Sure, I'll pass on the message."

"Thank you, kagami-san." She smiled and walked away.

**Len's POV**

"No!" I exclaimed as I slammed my hand on my desk. Rin looked at me with dissapointment.

"Ne Len~ Why not?"

"Do you really _want _me to meet one of the school's most scariest girls, besides you, after school? Have you gone mad? What if she tries to kill me or maybe even rape me?" I gave Rin examples. Rin slapped me across the head.

"Don't even joke around about rape, Len! And you're completely exaggerating. Sukone isn't _that _scary..." Rin paused, "...Okay well just as long as you don't piss her off." She smirked.

"Whatever, I'm not going to the garden."

"Is the little shota scared?" She smirked

"No way!"

"Then go to the freaking garden!"

"No!"

"Len Kagamine, I demand you to go!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "You are my servant and I will take this opportunity to use it against you!" She got near my face and whispered, "If you don't go to the garden after school, I'll tell _everyone _your little secret."

"Oh c'mon Rin, please don't!" I begged but she just shook her head. I sighed in defeat. "Fine..." I mumbled.

"..Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go with you. If she _really _tries to rape you, I'll use my awesome ninja moves to attack!" She exclaimed as she imitated fighting moves. My soul brightened up at hearing Rin say that.

"Really? You'll really go with me?" I asked with a huge and hopeful grin. Rin just smiled softly at me and nodded. There goes that weird feeling again.

_~Time skip! :3_~

After school, Rin and I went to the school garden. Rin said that she'll be waiting for me behind a wall just in case. When we got there, we saw Tei leaning beside a tree.

"Alright Len, I'll be here waiting for you. Just go and talk to her!" Rin whispered and winked. I gulped and walked over to Tei. Oh Kami, please let me live.

"Um.. H-Hi S-Sukone-san." I stammered. Tei looked up at me, she had strands of her pink hair in her face.

"L-Len-kun! I see Kagami-san gave you the message."

"Uh yeah.. That's why I'm here.." I chuckled nervously while rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"Len-kun... I have to confess something to you." Tei looked down again. Was this girl scary or what?

"Okay what is it?" I asked. She got a piece of her hair and started twirling it.

"Len-kun... I like you. Alot. Please, accept my feelings!" She clenched her fists. I froze, I can't accept Tei's feelings if I don't like her right?

"I'm sorry Sukone-san.. I don't feel the same way." I prayed in my mind for my safeness. Please don't kill me, please don't kill me.

She looked up at me and this time you could her face perfectly clear. "I... I see." She mumbled. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the ground, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"I hope you understand. I have to go now, so..bye." I shrugged and walked away. I know, what a heartless rejection, but what did you expect me to say? It's alot better than just saying 'Sorry but you're a creepy girl and I don't like that' right?

"Yo! How did it go?" Rin popped out from a wall. I jumped a little in shock.

"Well she confessed her crush to me, I rejected her though." I replied casually.

"Are you crazy? I thought you wanted to live!" Rin grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. I pushed her off so she can let me go.

"I don't think she took it that badly. She'll be fine." I reassured. Rin shrugged her shoulders.

"By the way, you like cooking right?" She asked. I noddded as a response. "Great! Because I demand you to come over to my house and cook me some food, my loyal servant!" She put her fist in the air and I facepalmed yet chuckled softly.

**Tei'sPOV (decided to put her thoughts in this ;3)**

I stood there shocked at Len-kuns rejection to my confession. I can't believe he had the nerve to reject me. It's probably about Kagami-san, isn't it? They've been spending an awful lot of time together and they've been rumoured as a couple, what if he likes her insetad? Maybe he rejected me for her, am I correct or am I overstating this? Well, it certainly is Len-kun's loss. One day I'll have him crawling back to me just asking for my forgiveness, regretting that he never had rejected me. I'll have my sweet revenge, you just wait Len-kun.

**I couldn't help but feel sorry for Len when I wrote the last part. But really though, Tei's kinda scary no? This chapter was kinda an introduction on both Tei and the main problem in the story ;3 On to the reviews! :D**

**fishycakesx3: Good luck on writing another story! Glad you liked the idea of the chapter, I thought it would be a little of topic, but still sweet. :3 Rin is such a killjoy! Who hates birthdays? I know I wrote her like that, but still!**

**Happines Sunshine and Gum: Hehe~ Lennny's in looove! Oh you know Miki, always trying to hook Rin and Len up! Of course she'll try to do something about it when she finds out! Woo! No errors and I'm keeping the plot on track, that's good right? :D**

**asianchibi99: Yeah and it's all thanks to Miki! Haha, maybe your friend feels as if they're doing too much on her birthday xD I have a friend who's like that, except it's with compliments -.- I brought in the dress because Rin will be using it in one of the future chapters! And Lenners will be wearing a tux~ Go Chibi-chan! Watch Len dancing to PonPonPon before the world ends! xD I'm glad to hear that you'll be cheering me on, Chibi-chan!**

**RiriaKazeKage: Yeaah~ RinxLen forever! The best vocaloids (To me of course) :3**

**Reinette-cat: Haha! Rinny is turning into a sweetheart around Lenny, Ne~! WITCH CRAFT! Happy to hear(read) that you liked this chapter! UPDATED! :D**

**Wooo! So I finished my testing on thursday, no more testing for me! I'm happy, although sad. No more testing means that the school year is almost over, which means I'll be turning from a middle schooler to a high schooler -A- high school seems scaaaarrryyy. There's big kids there. Anyways, I guess that's it for now :3 **

**REVIEWWW! Reviews make me happy ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with a new chapter for you lovely readers! ;3 So I was thinking, Why not have a chapter with Rin's parents in it? This shall be interesting, hohoho~**

**Note: Just in case you don't know, Yakitori's are grilled chicken pieces on skewers. It's a traditional Japanese dish. :3**

**Enjoy, lovelies :3~**

**Rin's POV**

"Hey Akita, those rice balls seem pretty tasty." I stated as I gave the the blonde girl a grin. Not just any grin, but the grin that the kids here considered abnormal, petrifying or to be much more simpler, scary.

She widened her eyes and pushed the floral decorated lunch box in front of me, "Y-You can have K-Kagami-san! I'm not that hungry anyways, ha... ha ha..." she chuckled nervously.

I grinned and took the lunch box, I was going to head to the lunch table Miki, Len, and I were sitting in. I turned around and there I saw Miki staring at me with her arms crossed against her chest. I giggled nervously while she gave me those eyes that looked like they were staring deep into my soul.

"Rin, give Neru her lunch back." Miki simply said. She didn't need to tell me twice to return the food.

I placed the lunch box slowly on Neru's table, "Here you go, Akita..." I muttered. She chuckled nervously and she took the lunch box slowly from my hand.

I looked over at Miki and growled a little at her for making me loose the opportunity to eat some yummy rice balls, she snarled back at me and pulled me to the table she and I, along with Len, were sitting in.

We took our seats and she started, "Rin, I told you before and I'll tell you once again, It's not nice to take other people's food." She waved her finger at my face while she had her other hand across her chest.

Len sighed, "She tried to take someone's food again, ne? What about those rice balls _I_ made for you?" He shot me a look, reminding me about the rice balls I demanded him to make for me.

Ah yes, the rice balls Len made for me. I ate them earlier, but as expected from me, I was still hungry even after I ate them. "C'mon, you both know I would still be hungry even if I eat a whole Life's Supply of _Yakitori's_ !" I fought.

They both facepalmed at me, "Here you can have one of my rice balls, okay?" Len offered me a rice ball and I happily took it and bit a piece of it.

"Awww, how cute! Len offered you a rice ball Rinny~!" Miki cooed at me. I glared at her while chewing my rice ball.

"Shut up, Miki. And I told you, don't call me Rinny!" I hissed, she smirked while I heard Len groan.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The rest of the day passed by pretty quick and it was now time to go home. Thank God! I've been wanting to go home for hours.

"Miki~ Are you walking me home today?" I asked. Miki, Len and I were outside the school building in front of the gate.

"Sorry Rin, but Piko offered to walk me home today." She replied.

I groaned, "But you're going to see him later on! You have a date with him, remember?"

"Piko wouldn't stop talking to me about me about. It seems as though he was really eager about it." Len gave Miki a teasing smile. I chuckled at her bright red cheeks.

"S-Stop it you two! I g-gotta go look for P-Piko..." Miki waved to us as she walked away. I turned to face Len and crossed my arms.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Aren't you gonna walk me home?"

"Well I would, but I got a bunch of errands to run."

"Then I'm supposed to walk home alone?" I sighed in defeat. Len shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Fine then." I simply said as I threw my school bag over my shoulder.

I walked home alone exhausted from school and had the sudden urge to jump into my bed and take a long and peaceful nap. I don't like walking home alone, I always considered it to be kind of boring since you just walk in silence with no one to accompany you.

Since my house isn't too far, I got there pretty quick. I stood outside my house and spotted a silver Toyota car. Oh my God, someone's inside my house! I rushed inside, unlocking my door first. When I unlocked the door, I quietly opened it and stepped inside while grabbing the baseball bat that stood next to the door... What? I could use this thing just in case some stupid robber come in here.

I walked to the kitchen quietly while holding the bat in my hands as if I was about to knock somebody out right now.

Calm down, Rin. It's not like you're going to die tonight, you're to young to die! You're only 16 years old, everything will be fine.

"RIN!" A blonde woman popped out from the kitchen. I panicked and swung the baseball bat but she ducked it, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG LADY?"

I took a good look of the woman and noticed who it was, "Mom? What are you doing here? You practically scared me to death, I thought you were a robber!" I dramatically clutched on to my chest and felt my heart beat race.

"I'm glad to see you too, Rinny." She squealed as she squeezed me into a hug.

I pushed her away, "What are you doing?" I asked her, confused.

"Silly Rinny, I'm hugging you!"

"So now you pretend to care about me?"

My mom stood there silent as I said that. It was the truth though, My parents never seemed to care about me, so why are they here now? They mentally abandoned me for their stupid job, why did they even bother to come back to me?

"Rinny! How are you?" My dad walked in on us and stood next to my mom.

I sighed, "Why are you both here?" I simply asked while I narrowed my eyes.

"We got the week off and decided to come back to Japan." He replied.

"So that's it? You didn't come because of me? You decided to come back to Japan because you had the week off?"

"N-No Rin, That's not-" My mom started, but I cut her off.

"Y'know what? Why even bother to care? You guys couldn't even send me a decent card for my birthday, you were too busy thinking of your stupid job." I snapped. Both my parents stood there with hysteria in their eyes. I walked away from them.

"Rin wait!" My dad called out but I ignored him and walked out the house, slamming the door quite harshly. I didn't know where I was going, but I let the wind be my guide.

I know what you're thinking, _'Rin, you were so bummed out about your parents putting their job ahead of you first, why don't you just accept their accompany if you care so much?' _Well, It's just not the same if they're only here because they got a week off. They didn't even think of coming to Japan so they could visit me, they only came because they didn't have any work to complete at their job. That not only made me feel unloved, but it also made me feel obliterated.

I kept on walking but stopped once I figured out I didn't know where I was, I looked left and saw that there was a store. I sat down in the sidewalk and buried my head in my legs while hugging them tightly. I felt bitter towards my parents, I couldn't stop thinking about them.

"Rin?" I heard a voice whisper at me. I looked up and saw Len standing in front of me.

"Len? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told you I had to run some errands. What are you doing sitting here alone? It could be dangerous, It's also pretty chilly out here." He warned while fixing the coat he had on.

"It doesn't matter. It's a stupid reason and it's a long story anyways." I mumbled as I buried my head in my legs again.

Len sat next to me, "C'mon tell me what's up. I've got plenty of time on my hands."

"Not that I don't enjoy your existence, but why do you care?" I asked emotionless.

Len sighed in defeat and leaned his head against the wall behind us, "As much as I hate to say it, I am your servant after all. A servant is supposed to be loyal to their master, aren't they?"

The realization hit me. Len was trying to be loyal?

"But I suppose if you don't want to talk about it, I'll just leave." He was about to stand up.

"W-Wait..." I grabbed his wrist before he could go and sighed. "Actually... I would talk to Miki, but she's on her date with Piko and I wouldn't want to interrupt... You're the only person I know that will listen to me, and I need someone to comfort me..." I felt my face heat up as I said that last part.

I looked up at Len and saw that he had a soft smile on his lips, For some reason my heart started beating rapidly at the sight. "I'm all ears, my master."

I chuckled a little and so did Len. I told him everything, from the beginning of my parent's job, to my birthdays, till today. He stayed there with shock in his clear blue eyes.

"Ah.. Geez Rin, I'm sorry." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Why are you sorry? My parents are the ones that should be apologizing." I simply stated.

Len shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't you say your parents came back to Japan? Isn't this your chance to have some family time?"

"Are you taking their side?"

"N-No, I'm just saying... They might've been looking forward to seeing you again. You know how hectic an adult's life can get. I'm just saying, you have the opportunity to spend all the time you have with your parents for the week. Why not take advantage of it?"

I thought about it. Maybe I was overreacting over my parent's crazy work schedule, "You're right Len. I'll go apologize to my parent's when I get home."

"Glad you're take my advice!" He smiled and looked down at his wrist watch. His eyes widened, "Um Rin, I gotta get home before my mom gets a heart attack." He stood up and waved at me, "See ya at school!"

I waved back slowly, for some reason I feel... confiding and comfortable around Len now.

**Rinny is slowly and gently falling for Len ;3 This chapter was fun to write. I kind of found it really cute too! I was squealing while I was writing Len caring for Rin, the way a servant should care for his master!**

**RiriaKazeKage: Haha, of course! Rin and Len shall get through Tei's wrath with the power of their love! :3**

**Reinette-cat: Tei's plan.. we'll just see later on! Len-kun and Rin-chan are being tsunderes~! 8D You're welcome for the reply! Updated! :D**

**asianchibi99: Haha, I don't hate Tei either! She just kinda... scares me. Rin totally needs to listen to Miki and realize that she's in looove~! I know how you feel about your friend, I do the same with my friend! She doesn't like compliments, but I still give her some xD when I saw Len dance, I felt my heart explode with love. OuO **

**fishycakesx3: That's right! Lenner's should be with the beautiful Rin! Hehe, thanks on the compliment! I don't really hate Tei, but she can have her moments that scare you :P**

**phsyco yandere girl: Oh hehe um, killing Tei wont be necessary, but thanks for the cooking tip xD And yes, RinxLen will get a happily ever after xD**

**So that's it! I'm in a rush so I'll end the author's note now!**

**REVIEW~! They make me happy! OuO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooooo! :3 I'm sorry for not updating in a while. But I'm back! This one includes a brand new character that I decided was necessary to add! 'He' is going to be involved with- *gets cut off by a hand.***

**Kiyoshi: Don't spoil it for them, you idiot!**

**Akemi: How many times do we have to tell you, no spoilers!**

**Me: ;_; Mpphhmm.**

**Enjoy ;3~**

**Tei's POV **

It's Tuesday. I confessed my true feelings of affection to Len-kun on Friday. I promised I would get revenge on him, yet I have not came up with a devious plan so far. I was on my way to school, walking in the cold weather. The news had said that this year, there was a possible chance that it would snow this winter.

I need to get back to the point, how can I get some avengement on Len-kun? I would get someone to punish him for me, but that would be too much. I'll eventually think of something, I just need time to sit down and think as hard as I possibly could.

I reached the school ground and felt so relieved. It's freezing out here, I'd like to be in the warm classroom, for your information. As I walked closer, I saw Len-kun.. with Kagami-san and Miki-chan...

I wonder... is it because of her? Did he reject me because of Kagami-san? It can't be possible, there's no absolute way. There has to be a reason to why Len-kun and Kagamei-san are hanging out so much! I'll find out why... trust me.

**Rin's POV **

"It was magical, it was the best date I have ever had in my whole entire life! We even shared a kiss when we stood outside my front door!" Miki exclaimed at both Len and I as she clutched on her chest and sighed dreamily.

I chuckled a bit at her, I like this side of Miki. I'm gonna call her... 'Love-struck' Miki from now on.

"Y'know, Piko was fangirling just as much as you are now when I talked to him yesterday through the phone." Len teased while smirking at Miki.

"So I'm guessing you guys are an item now?" I asked, still chuckling a bit.

"I guess you can say that." Miki grinned at me.

"Mikiii~!" We heard someone shout from a far. We all turned around and saw Piko running towards us, I glanced at Miki and saw her grinning.

This is just adorable, my best friend has fallen in love~. Although I don't look like the type of chick that would fall in love, I do wonder about it. What does it feel like to be in 'love'? I wouldn't know. Honestly, I've never had a boyfriend before. All the guys are too scared to even face me, Len is probably the only guy who isn't afraid of me.

I could feel the edges of my lips stretching up as I thought about it.

"Ah, Mi-Miki I had f-fun last night!" Piko said as he finally reached Miki.

"S-So did I, P-Piko!" Miki stuttered.

They both awkwardly stood there, shifting their eyes so they won't make eye contact.

"U-Um c-can I walk you t-to class?" Piko asked, finally breaking off the silence.

Miki grinned and shook her head rapidly. Piko also grinned and held his arm out so Miki can cling onto it, then the young couple headed inside the school, leaving Len and I standing there, in the freezing weather.

"Those young lovebirds~!" I chirped.

I heard Len chuckle."What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Well," I began. "I talked to my parents last night after the whole incident. For the very first time ever you were right," I started walking into the school, making Len follow me. "They decided to stay here for more than a week. They called up their boss and asked to stay for at least a month. They'll be able to stay for Christmas." I smiled to myself.

"I'm happy for you, Rin. You're finally opening up to your parents." He smiled.

"Yeah yeah. By the way, did you bring me some lunch?" I asked trying to change up the subject.

Len rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration."Yes. I'll give it to you at lunch though, or else you just might eat it now." He smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous," I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered that he was still walking with me. "Hey, why are you still following me instead of going with your little friends? Can't keep away from your master?" I snickered.

Len's face turned red."N-No! I j-just can't find my other friends!

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, shota-con."

"I am not a shota!"

"Says the boy who owns a fluffy romantic manga and has a ringtone about putting on false lashes. Yeah, you're totally _not _a shota, Len." Note the sarcasm.

"I'm not!"

"Of course not~!"

Len and I kept on arguing until I finally reached my classroom, then Len left to his first period class. When I walked in, I spotted Miki sitting in her desk while looking at her phone.

"Miki," I began walking towards her. "You left me alone with Len to go do your smoochy business with Piko. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Miki smiled. "You can thank me later."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you _were _alone with Len~! Did you enjoy the time?"

"Miki, if you weren't my best friend, you'd be dead by now. You are such an idiot."

"And you are in denial~!" She sang.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before I sat down behind Miki in my desk. As soon as I sat down, I laid my head on my desk and shut my eyes. Don't tell that you've NEVER slept during class, I do it all the time! So in conclusion, I didn't really do anything in that class. I was too busy taking my nap. Even my teacher didn't notice that I was asleep, how dumb enough can the teachers here get?

I heard the bell ring and I sat up straightly, startled from the sudden sound. I saw everyone gathering their books.

"Yo Rin, if you didn't notice, our next class is starting." Miki said while packing her stuff.

I nodded and started packing up as well. Once Miki and I finished packing we headed out the classroom, then we went our separate ways. I went to my class and Miki left to her class. As soon as I got in there, I heard girls whispering about something.

"So his name is Rinto?" One girl whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, he's really attractive! Almost as attractive as Len-kun!" The girl's friend giggled. I rolled my eyes at Len's name being mentioned.

"Kya~! I can't wait to meet him!" The other girl squealed.

What are they talking about? who's this Rinto dude? Is it a new student moving to this school or something?

"Hey, you're hogging up all the space. Go inside or something." I heard a voice say. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked behind me, I spotted a very impatient Len.

"Don't tell me what to do, shota-con." I walked inside the classroom and towards my desk.

"For the last time, I'm not a shota!" he shouted.

"You're not just a shota, you're a _stubborn _shota." I smirked.

"You're so evil." he hissed.

"Thank you shota-con!" I gave him an innocent smile. He only narrowed his eyes and walked away to his seat.

"Alright everyone, quite down!" Kiyoteru-sensei walked in the room. Everyone got quite since he used his slightly loud voice. "Now, we have a new student coming in today." He turned to face the door. "Rinto, please come in."

Suddenly, a tall man-like blond came in the room. He looked a bit like me, his blond hair had clips in it, he had sapphire eyes, although he was very masculine.

"Please introduce yourself, Rinto." Kiyoteru-sensei said while pushing his glasses up.

"My name is Rinto Kagene," He looked up at the class with a charming look in his eyes. "I really look forward to spending the rest of the year in this school. Especially with all you beautiful ladies here." He winked, which caused most of the girls to squeal.

I, on the other hand, shuddered. Sure, this guy isn't that bad looking, but his personality grosses me out. It reminds me of those corny guys that say the same thing to every girl. It's just plain stupid. Rinto looked around and placed his eyes on me.

"My maiden!" He started walking towards me with his eyes wide open.

I had a puzzled look on my face based on his actions. _His _Maiden? I'm _no __one's_ maiden.

He got down on one knee, grabbed my hand and kissed it.

_What_

_The _

_Hell. _

"Ah~ a beautiful princess only for me. You are such a beautiful goddess, my love. Please, be mine and only mine." He caressed my face while looking at me in the eye.

"...Eeeh?" Was all I could manage to say.

"..._HER?_" All the other girls shouted. I looked back to narrow my eyes at all of them, rude much?

"...WHAT?" We all turned to see Len out of his seat. His face turned red and he slowly sat back down, avoiding all the looks he's getting.

Alright, what the _hell_ is going on?

**YES! The mystery person was was Rinto! He likes Rinny~ Is there a possibility that Lenny is jealous? Hmmm~ Who knows! I managed to get this done early! Again, sorry for not updating in a while. I try as hard I can to update my stories on time~**

**Annie: You got the reference! I actually got inspired by Otomen to write this story ^^**

**FruitPudding: Yer yer~ another chapter indeed! Well, I could have made them hug(maybe make out a bit ;3) at the end, but I wanted Rin to keep her tsundere-ish personality~ but maybe they'll do all that later 8D**

**asianchibi99: Haha~ I would've been super happy to get a new internet network that works well xD Hmmm~ You're catching onto something! :3 I'm not saying what it is, but it might leave Rin heartbroken in the end TAT You'll be seeing alot more RinxLen moments later on in the story~! Thank you Chibi-chaaaan~ Hopefully I can write more things that can hopefully make you smile xD**

**humilityhehe: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story! Thank _you _for reading~ :D**

**KelseyTheChappy: Updated~! I'm glad you liked the chapter! XD You're so niiice~ :3**

**And I'm done! Now, off to rewrite one of my stories~!**

**Review if you would like~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yoooo~! :3 How are you all? I hope you're doing great! I decided to update on this story, since I have a major writer's block on my other story T.T writer's block is such a horrible thing.. **

**Akemi: Lili-sama, Stop moping and get on with the story.**

**Me: I'M NOT MOPING!**

**Kiyoshi: DON'T YELL AT AKEMI!**

**Me: I'M NOT YELLING AT AKEMI!**

**Akemi: Just get on with the story will ya?**

**Me: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

**Kiyoshi: *Gives icy glare* Stop trying to act tough and get on with the story...**

**Me:... orz okay. ("-.-)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV <strong>

This guy's a creep! He's still on his knees, holding my hand as if he's proposing to me or something! I lightly pushed him away and pulled my hand back while wiping it on my shirt. What? He kissed it!

"Um... listen here... whatever your name is," I began. "I'm not interested. So um... leave me alone.."

This time, he place his hand on my cheek...

_What. The. Actual. Hell._

"But my dear, we'll be perfect together! We can sweet talk an-"

"Alright lover boy, that's enough." Kiyoteru-sensei walked up to Rinto and pulled him away from me. I have never been so freakin' thankful for Kiyoteru being my teacher.

"I'll wait for you, my love." Before he went to sit on a desk, he kissed my hand again. I wrinkled my nose and wiped my hand on my shirt again.

"Now, enough of that. Let's return to the lesson." Kiyoteru-sensei walked back to the front of the classroom.

I turned around, only to see the girls with clenched jaws and fists. I gave them a dark glare back with a creepy grin, almost as if I were saying, "Stop looking at me like that, or I'll kill you. Happy face". As if the girls got the message, they rolled their eyes and returned to writing on their notebooks.

As I turned back to face the front, I noticed that Rinto dude was staring at me with this really creepy smile on his face.

Facepalm. This dude better leave me alone.

"Er... is there something wrong Mr. Kagamine?" Kiyoteru-sensei paused his teaching and looked at the back of the class.

Catching everyone's attention, the whole class, including myself, laid their eyes on Len. Apparently, he was staring at Rinto with a deathly glare while gritting his teeth. Without taking his eyes off Rinto, he replied, "Perfectly fine. Not a problem."

"..Okay.." Kiyoteru-sensei pushed his glasses up and returned to the lesson.

...Today's turning out to be a really strange day.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this dude apparently fell for you when he first laid his eyes on you?" Miki asked, completely shocked from the news I had just told her.<p>

"Uwaah, Kagami-san! That's so cute!" Miku commented, she placed her chin on her hand's palms.

Currently, it's lunch. Miki, Miku, Len and I were all sitting together and I told them about the weird problem that happened in History class today, you remember right? The one with that odd Rinto dude. Miki and Miku were completely shocked yet teasing me about it while Len just sat quietly, poking his food.

"BUT!" I held a finger up.

"Oh no, there's a 'but'.." Miki whispered at Miku.

I shot her a glare, "I'm not interested in him... He's a complete weirdo and seems like a total player." I crossed my arms, "I'd honestly rather date Shota-con over here than that conceited looking creep." I pointed at Len.

He shot up his head and revealed angry looking eyes, "HEY! What's that supposed to mean? And I am _NOT _a shota!" He hissed, a rosy color suddenly creeping upon his cheeks.

"Chill shota-con." I smirked and Miki and Miku followed my actions.

Len gritted his teeth, "Eurgh, you... whatever.." He returned to poking his food.

Alright, what's up with him? He would usually fight back but instead, he gave up. He's been acting weird ever since history class, I wonder why..

"...Anyways, where's Piko at, Miki? How come he's not eating lunch with you?" I asked, making Miki blush a bit at mentioning Piko's name.

"W-well, he had to fix some computers in his computer class, so he might not have his lunch break today."

"Oh yeah, you're dating Piko-kun, aren't you Miki-chan? That's so cute! I always considered you two as a cute and adorable couple!" Miku giggled.

"Ah, s-stop it, Miku!" Miki blushed again while Miku and I smirked together.

I looked back at Len, who was still poking his food. "Hey Len, what do you think about Miki and Piko together?" I asked, trying to get him to open his mouth.

He looked up, "They're a good couple. Piko has been waiting to date Miki for a while now." He then returned to poking his food.

"Y-Yah! Piko has been wanting to date me? Is this a fantasy?" Miki's blush turned into a deeper shade of red this time, I chuckled at her.

"Say Kagami-san, is that Rinto?" Miku pointed behind me.

I looked back and spotted that playboy getting surrounded by a harem of girls. "Yeah, how'd ya guess?" I replied and turned back to face Miku.

"Considering that I've never seen his face in this school before, I just figured." She gave me a smile.

"I know I'm with Piko, but you can't deny the fact that he's pretty attractive." Miki commented, "I also don't know how you can reject him." Miku nodded her head as if she were agreeing with Miki.

"Are you kidding?" Len spoke. We turned our attention to him, "He's not _that _attractive, and Rin has her reasons for rejecting him! Him beeing a playboy is one, and maybe she just doesn't like him!"

Our jaws were dropped. Sure, Len and I argued and he's had this attitude before, but this time he was a bit more intense than ever.

"Woah Len, calm down." Miki held her hands up in defense. Len sighed in irritation and returned, once again, to poking his food.

"My dear Kagami-san!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around and spotted that blonde freak running towards me, I widened my eyes and facepalmed.

"Hey, he's coming over here." Miki stated.

"You don't say." I used sarcasm there and earned a glare from the young redhead.

"Kagami-san, I found you!" He finally reached me, "My dear, would you like to eat lunch together?"

"I've already ate my lunch." I replied flatly.

"Then I'll eat my lunch with you!"

"Why not go eat with your fangirls?"

"Because I desire to only be with you.." He suddenly placed his lunch on the table, then raised up my chin with his fingers, causing our faces to be centimetres apart from each other. This idiot...

I noticed the whole cafeteria got quite, I shifted my eyes and noticed everyone was looking at us. "What are you doing?!" I tried to push him away.

"Please, be with me Kagami-san.."

"Erm... I-I can't!"

"Why is that?"

...Shit.

I panicked and ran out of words to say, "... Because... I... have a boyfriend!" Bingo!

He stepped back, a hint of jealousy filled his eyes, "May I ask who it is?"

"Ermm..." I panicked again, I looked around and spotted Len finally eating his food. A sly grin curled upon my lips, he has to go along with this or else I'll tell every one his little girly secret.

"My boyfriend is Kagamine Len!" I smiled and sat next to him while linking our arms together.

Suddenly, gasps filled the room. Even Miki and Miku were shocked. I glanced at Len and noticed that he had a confused yet shocked expression on his face, he still had food in his mouth.

"...WHAT?!"

**Ohoho~ C; So Lenny is going to have to play as Rinny's boyfriend for the meantime, how shall the plan go? Will Rin leave Len alone? Let's see in the next chapter, shall we? :D**

**Guest: Hehe, thanks so much! Glad you laughed at the little Rinto moment there, I tried to make it as funny as I could xD I updated~!**

**Annie: Yes, Rin belongs to Len and Rinto belongs to Lenka! x) **

**Ae123monkey: No worries, those two will find their love interests soon and they'll leave Rin and Len alone... Maybe... c: I'm so glad you love this story~!**

**FruitPudding: Lenka will make her appearance soon then Rinto will leave Rin alone... hopefully :D I try to keep up with all my stories x) It's not that it's hard to manage, but I just slack off :D**

**Shriekmon: Oh yeaahh~ I try to make it fluffy :3**

**asianchibi99: I love him as well, but I do agree with you since I'm a crazy RinxLen fangirl so... *Loads shotgun* xD Yes, Rin's parents aren't as nice as they seem, but who knows if they'll actually stay with Rin for her Christmas vacation? Nonetheless, Len will still be there, if you catch my drift ;3 Oh yeah, Len was so jelly of Rinto ;D He has nothing to be jealous about, it's no doubt Rin loves him back /smacked by bag full of oranges xD**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa: Hehe, Lenny's so jealous~! xD lololol I tried to make Rin's reaction as funny as possible!**

**Done~ I've been just dying to get this done, now I have to work on another story I literally need to update soon..**

**Akemi: Maybe if you didn't get so lazy all the time you'd be finished by now...**

**Me: Don't talk to your creator like that, Missy!**

**Kiyoshi: Ahem...**

**Me: "._. **

**Until the next chapter~! :D**

**Reviews make my world go round~ :3**


End file.
